cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
James Coburn
James Coburn (1928 - 2002) Film Deaths *''The Magnificent Seven'' (1960) [Britt]: Shot to death during the final battle; he dies after sticking his famous switchblade knife into the stone wall beside him. (Thanks to DeMan) *''Hell is for Heroes'' (1962) [Corporal Frank Henshaw]: Killed in an explosion when he triggers a mine. (Thanks to Mac) *''Charade'' (1963) [Tex Panthollow]: Suffocated (off-screen) when Walter Matthau puts a plastic bag over his head after tying his hands to a chest in James' hotel room; his body is shown afterwards when Audrey Hepburn dicovers him. (Thanks to Robert) *''Last of the Mobile Hot Shots'' (Blood Kin; The Seven Decents of Myrtle) (1970) [Jeb]: Dies of lung cancer, as he struggles to get out of his chair and confront his half-brother (Robert Hooks). (Thanks to DeMan) *''A Fistful of Dynamite (Giu la testa; Duck, You Sucker; Once Upon a Time...the Revolution) (1971'')' H.Mallory: Commits suicide by blowing himself up, after being shot by Antoine Saint-John. (Thanks to David) *'''''The Last of Sheila ''(1973) Green: Bludgeoned to death by Richard Benjamin. (''Thanks to David) *''Pat Garrett and Billy the Kid ''(1973''' )'' Patrick J. Garrett: Shot in the back by John Beck. (''Thanks to Michael) *The Internecine Project ''(1974)' Elliot: Poisoned when he reads a letter that had been treated with chemicals. (Thanks to Joe) *''The Last Hard Men ''(1976)'' Provo: Shot to death during a struggle with Charlton Heston. (''Thanks to Michael) *''Cross of Iron ''(1977)'' Steiner: Shot to death in combat with Russian soldiers; the scene ends on a freeze-frame of James as the battle rages. (''Thanks to Stephen) *''Looker (1981) Reston: Shot in the chest in a shoot-out with Albert Finney. (''Thanks to DeMan) *''Hudson Hawk (1991) Kaplan: Burned to death when the limo he is pinned to falls over a cliff and explodes during a fight with Bruce Willis. *Affliction (1997) Whitehouse: Beaten to death by his son (Nick Nolte) outside Nick's house (his body is later seen when Nick sets the house on fire). (''Thanks to DeMan) *''Mr. Murder (1998) Oslett Sr.: Shot with a poison dart (simulating a heart attack) by Richard Riehle. (''Thanks to ND) *''Payback (1999) Fairfax: Killed in an explosion (along with Kris Kristofferson and his cohorts) after Mel Gibson sets off a bomb Jon Glover had planted in an apartment. TV Deaths *Perry Mason: The Case of the Envious Editor (1961) Fletcher: Shot to death (off-screen) by Barbara Lawrence. We learn of his death when Raymond Burr reads the newspaper. *Perry Mason: The Case of the Angry Astronaut (1962) '[General Addison Brand]:'' ''Shot to death (off-screen) by John Morley. His body is shown afterwards when Robert Bray, Robert Casper, Ray Collins and a policeman discover him. *The Twilight Zone: The Old Man in the Cave' '(1963)' [''French]: Poisoned, along with everyone else in the town, when they eat the tainted food in spite of John Anderson's warnings. (Thanks to Stephen) Notable Connections Husband of Paula O'Hara Coburn, James Coburn, James Coburn, James